1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gravity feed display rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Product is typically stored and displayed on a display rack. The rack can comprise one or more shelves. One type of shelf is a gravity feed shelf whereby gravity forces the product to the front of the shelf. This has several benefits including a more pleasing product arrangement since all the product is at the front of the shelf. Further, because the product is at the front of the shelf a consumer does not have to reach to the back of the shelf to retrieve the product.
Many shelves are metallic. This can result in several disadvantages. First, metallic shelves are often heavy. Thus, significant support is often required to hold the shelf itself, let alone any product. Second, metallic shelves often rust or wear over time. If the shelf comprises moving parts then these metallic parts often become difficult to manipulate over time. Consequently, it is desirable to have a shelf which overcomes these problems not addressed in the prior art.